gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Love It
I Love It by'' Icona Pop featuring Charli XCX'' is featured in All or Nothing, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions Girls with solos from Brittany, Kitty, Tina, and Unique. The song is the second song to be sung in New Direction's Regionals Setlist. It is sung after Hall of Fame and is proceeded by All or Nothing. The boys leave the stage as the girls re-enter with Brittany, Kitty, Tina and Unique singing lead as Marley and Sugar assist with the back-up vocals. In the middle of the song, all New Directions are on the stage, dancing and singing. Santana and Emma can be seen sitting in the audience, enjoying the song. The audience claps as the song ends. Lyrics Tina and Kitty: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Tina and Kitty with New Direction Girls: I don't care, I love it I don't care! Brittany with New Directions Girls: I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Brittany, Tina and Kitty with New Direction Girls: I don't care, I love it I don't care Unique with New Direction Girls: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! Tina and Kitty with New Direction Girls: I love it! I love it! Tina and Kitty (and Unique in episode version): I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge Tina and Kitty (with New Direction Girls): (I don't care) I love it (I don't care) I love it, I love it (I don't care) I love it (I don't care) Unique with New Direction Girls: You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch Tina and Kitty (with New Direction Girls): (I don't care) I love it (I don't care) I love it, I love it (I don't care) I love it (I don't care) I love it, I love it (I don't care) (I love it) Trivia *The original version of this song was used for the trailer of Girl Most Likely, a movie that will be released this July that features Darren Criss. Gallery 422x9.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h54m05s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m37s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h54m00s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m36s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m34s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m32s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m30s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m28s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h50m25s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-10-14h46m30s227.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Wade "Unique" Adams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls